Hyaku Monogatari
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Fantasia Fanfiction Contest/Miku dkk tiba-tiba menyeret Len untuk ikut bermain Hyaku Monogatari. Disarankan baca sendirian, saat malam. General character, no pair, but there's still a little hint. Oneshot.


Oke, saya nggak tau ini karakter yang saya buat OOC atau IC, karena setau saya Vocaloid adalah sebuah mesin dan bukan anime dimana setiap karakternya tidak di_setting_ memiliki sifat-sifat tertentu. Jadi, jangan protes kalau misalnya ada beberapa karakter yang misalnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang _reader_ harapkan.

Oh, satu lagi. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic horror. Lebih nikmat dibaca saat malam hari—ah, saya baru ingat kalau malam ini (07072011) adalah malam jumat /smile widely/.

Dedicated to **Fantasia Fanfiction Contest**.

All Vocaloids belongs to Yamaha

Hyaku Monogatari © Cake Factory

Enjoy!

Memang, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari musim panas tanpa semangka, es krim, atau apapun lah yang selalu menemani musim panas. Rasanya tidak pas dan hawa menjadi semakin panas tanpa keberadaan benda-benda maupun makanan yang biasanya ada pada musim panas.

Dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus oblong, bocah pirang ini berjalan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kausnya demi mengusir hawa panas yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sejak di rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa, terlebih lagi orang tuanya melarang menggunakan AC karena tagihan listrik yang membengkak, Len harus pasrah dengan hawa panas. Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai, ia berjalan menuju pasar dimana para penjual es serut berada.

Jaraknya dengan penjual es serut yang sudah ada di depan matanya memang tidak jauh, namun hawa panas itu seakan membuat jarak semakin terlihat jauh. Rasanya Len sudah tidak sanggup melangkah lagi. Tapi tenggorokannya yang semakin kering itu memaksanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat menyegarkan tenggorokan, secepatnya.

Namun belum sempat bocah pirang itu melangkah, ia merasakan siraman air pada tubuhnya. Normalnya, orang yang kena semprot begitu pasti akan marah, namun Len hanya diam. Dari wajahnya malah terlihat kalau ia begitu menikmati air dingin yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Aah.. _Kimochi_.."

"….iya, iya! Dasar kau berisik! —Kyaaaaa! Len, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku tadi tidak melihat kau ada di sana," ujar seorang gadis dari balik pagar yang buru-buru mematikan keran air. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Kuambilkan handuk."

Sementara Len hanya berdiri mematung. Masih menunggu siraman air segar yang kembali mengguyur tubuhnya. Dan yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang, melainkan handuk yang sudah membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ayo masuk. Yang lain juga ada di dalam."

Len hanya menurut saja ketika diajak masuk dan tercengang ketika melihat dua orang laki-laki bodoh sedang bertelanjang dada sedang memonopoli kipas angin. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika saudara kembarnya tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian serba putih, ditambah ikat kepala yang biasanya ada pada kepala _youkai_.

"Persiapannya sudah selesaaaaaaaaaaai!" teriak Rin sambil membawa dua batang lilin di masaing-masing tangannya.

"A-apanya yang selesai?"

"_Hyaku monogatari_! Malam ini!" sahut Kaito seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan jempol, sementara tangannya yang lain menghindar dengan cekatan dari tangan Gakupo yang berusaha merebut es krimnya.

.

.

.

"Euh, serius mau melakukan ini? Berbahaya, lho. Lagipula kenapa harus di rumah lamanya Luka nee-chan, sih?" ujar Len sambil memegangi ujung baju Gakupo.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ada di sini, bersamamu." Gakupo langsung mengecup punggung tangan Len dan memeluknya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Kaito menendang pemuda ungu tersebut hingga tersungkur.

"Jangan macam-macam di rumah ini, hoi!" teriak Kaito sembari menancapkan pisau pada terong di samping pemuda ungu. Entah ia dapat darimana kedua benda itu. "Setelah ini, giliran 'terong'mu kalau kau macam-macam lagi."

Mendengar ancaman singkat dari temannya, Gakupo langsung menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan. Ancaman Kaito jauh lebih seram daripada seratus cerita seram yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Bocah pirang yang tadinya ketakutan, sekarang hanya bisa tertawa dipaksakan.

Keenam orang itu—Miku, Luka, si kembar Kagamine, Kaito, dan Gakupo akhirnya berjalan ke ruang tengah yang sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Beberapa ada yang kaget hingga hampir terjungkal gara-gara Meiko yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengageti.

"Dasar tante-tante! Bisa nggak sih, tidak mengageti?" teriak Kaito yang gemetaran. Disusul dengan pukulan keras dari Meiko yang tidak terima dikatai tante-tante.

Semuanya baru bisa diam setelah mendapatkan pandangan mematikan dari sang pemilik rumah. Hanya dengan pandangannya saja, Luka bisa menyuruh orang-orang macam Kaito dan Gakupo langsung bertekuk lutut dan beringsut duduk melingkari seratus lilin yang telah dinyalakan.

Satu-satunya lampu yang ada di ruangan itu kemudian dimatikan. Meski begitu, tidak semua lampu di rumah itu mati. Di beberapa ruangan yang cukup terpisah dari ruang tengah dinyalakan supaya ketegangannya tidak terlalu mencekam—walaupun cahayanya tidak sampai ke ruang tengah.

"_Ofuda_nya sudah terpasang, kan?" tanya Luka. Kaito mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai wakil dari jawabannya.

"Baiklah, ceritanya kita mulai dari…" Miku bergumam sebentar. Pandangannya berkeliling memandangi keenam temannya. "Luka nee-chan, silahkan."

Sebelum Luka membuka mulutnya, beberapa orang yang ada di sana mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan mensugesti diri mereka kalau tidak akan ada yang terjadi meski banyak yang mengatakan ketika seratus cerita selesai diceritakan dan semua lilin telah mati, maka di dalam ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh seratus makhluk halus.

"Baiklah, cerita ini sebenarnya kualami sendiri—di rumah ini."

Semuanya langsung menahan napas ketika Luka baru menyelesaikan kalimat pertamanya.

#

"Saat itu malam hari. Dan hanya ada aku sendirian di rumah ini. Aku berada di kamar, merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil mendengarkan musik. Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya ponselku bergetar. Aku melihat layarnya, di sana ada panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Sempat ragu untuk menjawab, namun akhirnya kujawab. Kutunggu beberapa detik, tidak suara apapun di seberang sana sampai kumatikan karena kukira itu hanya orang iseng.

Namun ponselku bergetar lagi. Dari nomor yang sama.

Berkali-kali aku mengucapkan 'halo', namun tetap saja tidak ada yang menjawab. Sedikit kesal, kumatikan ponselku dan kulempar ke atas tempat tidur. Setelahnya, beberapa menit berlalu tanpa adanya penggangu itu, aku mulai tenang. Aku berpikir itu hanyalah pekerjaan orang iseng.

Namun ponselku kembali bergetar. Kujawab dengan teriakan dan ancaman, lalu dari seberang sana terdengar suara kekehan. Sekelebat aku melihat bayangan di jendela. Saking kesalnya—karena aku merasa sedang dikuntit, akhirnya aku menghampiri jendela dan bertekad—jika aku menemukan pelakunya—akan kulempar dengan apapun yang bisa membuat orang itu pingsan jika lemparanku kena kepalanya.

Aku melongok di jendela, tapi tidak ada siapapun di luar sana. Ponselku lagi-lagi bergetar—tidak, tapi berdering, padahal aku yakin sudah kuset _silent_. Aku benar-benar naik darah. Tapi belum sempat kumaki-maki, suara di seberang sana membuatku diam. Dia bilang…

'_Aku ada di belakangmu_' dengan suara lirih, disertai kekehan kecil. Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak karena tiba-tiba hawa menjadi dingin. Tapi aku memberanikan diri berbalik badan demi memukul wajah maniak itu supaya kapok.

Tapi pukulan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Karena…

Ketika aku berbalik badan, aku mendapati sesosok makhluk yang sekujur tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan tidak memiliki wajah sudah berada tepat di depan mukaku!" Luka mempercepat nada bicaranya pada kalimat terakhir dan ia akhir dengan ekspresi menakuti. Setidaknya sukses membuat Len dan kaito berteriak. Sementara Gakupo bersembunyi di belakang punggung Miku, lalu Meiko juga Rin menjadi pucat pasi.

Lilin yang berada di depan Luka, kemudian ia tiup hingga mati.

"Oke, satu cerita selesai. Berikutnya, Len."

"Uh, aku sedikit tidak yakin, sih. Tapi… baiklah."

#

"Waktu itu hampir tengah malam. Hari kamis malam, tepatnya. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin mendengarkan siaran radio malam itu. Dan kebetulan juga, aku ingat kalau kak Kiyoteru sedang siaran.

Satu lagu terakhir kudengar, kemudian acara siaran kak Kiyoteru memasuki sesi baru. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada acara itu, baru dengar saat itu juga, sih. Kak Kiyoteru mendatangkan seorang ahli _feng shui_ yang katanya juga bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk halus.

Setiap penelpon biasanya bercerita tentang keanehan rumahnya dan meminta solusi, atau hanya sekedar ingin tahu apakah rumahnya _aman_ atau tidak.

Kebetulan saat itu ada orang yang iseng. Ia menelpon seperti orang panik. Mengatakan kalau ia saat itu sedang dihantui. Aku sedikit takut juga dan membayangkan kalau itu terjadi padaku. Sebenarnya ingin langsung kumatikan radionya, tapi aku penasaran dan memutuskan untuk lanjut mendengarkan.

Si ahli _feng shui_ dengan tenang berkata, 'jangan bohong. Kau kira _penglihatanku_ ini tidak bisa dipercaya, ya? Kalau begitu, coba lihat ke jendela di sebelahmu. Maka kau akan kedatangan sesosok gadis yang setelah ini memintamu untuk membatunya mencarikan kepalanya yang—"

Belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari telepon itu terdengar suara teriakan ketakutan. Dan karena aku juga takut, aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat mematikan radionya.

Setelah itu hawa dingin mulai menjalar di leherku dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dengan berat, aku menoleh ke kiri, aku mendapati—HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Len melompat ke samping, mencengkeram erat leher Kaito saking takutnya hingga pemuda biru itu tidak bisa bernapas karena tercekik. Yang lainnya juga mundur karena kaget.

"Rin, dasar kau bocah! Jangan membawa topeng menyeramkan begitu!" teriak Meiko seraya memberikan pukulan keras di kepala Rin.

Meringis kesakitan, Rin mengusap kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia nyengir ke arah Len.

"Yang kau lihat waktu itu aku, memakai topeng ini—topeng _Scream_. Dan hawa dingin itu, aku mendekatkan _cup_ es krim ke tengkukmu, hehehe," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Sampai rumah, kukunci kau di gudang, Rin," geram Kagamine lainnya.

.

.

.

Cerita terus berlanjut hingga waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul tengah malam. Sudah lebih dari setengah lilin yang apinya sudah dipadamkan. Mereka bertujuh terus bercerita meskipun setiap cerita berakhir, banyak dari mereka yang ketakutan.

Dan kini sampai pada giliran Miku. Gadis hijau itu menceritakan pengalamannya ketika berada di pedesaan. Namun ketika ceritanya belum selesai, lilin di depan Miku, apinya padam.

"Hei! Siapa yang meniup lilinku? Jangan bercanda, aku belum selesai cerita!"

Hening.

"T-tidak ada yang meniup, kok. Mungkin hanya a-angin," ujar Meiko dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Yang benar saja. Kalau ada angin, pasti api yang lain juga bergerak dan ada beberapa lagi yang mati," jawab Luka dengan (berusaha) tenang.

Hening lagi.

Tak beberapa lama, semua orang tiba-tiba saling berdempet, berdesakan, menjauhi Miku yang kebingungan melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang mendadak berubah. Mau tidak mau, Miku merasa takut juga.

Kaito yang menunjuk-nunjuk di tempat di sebelah Miku, membuat Miku berhenti berhenti bernapas sebentar. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan sekuat tenaga, Miku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Dan ia mendapati…

Seorang anak kecil yang bola matanya menggantung keluar sedang bertepuk tangan setelah meniup lilin. Kemudian bernyanyi 'selamat ulang tahun'.

Miku langsung berdiri dan berusaha mendekat pada teman-temannya. Namun ia tersandung hingga jatuh tersungkur. Gadis itu melihat apa yang membuatnya terjatuh, dan ia mendapati sebuah kepala berlumuran darah yang menggelinding.

"JANGAN BERCANDAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Miku keras-keras yang kemudian langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar bersama enam orang lainnya.

Sampai di pintu, mendadak pintunya tidak bisa dibuka dan lampu yang tadinya menyala, kini mati. Ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

Luka yang juga merasa ketakutan berada dalam kegelapan, akhirnya menyalakan ponselnya untuk menyinari. Namun malangnya, ia mendapati sosok berlumuran darah yang ia ceritakan di awal permainan tadi.

Teriakan pecah serentak dan memaksa Kaito juga Gakupo untuk mendobrak pintu.

Setelah berhasil keluar, mereka cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan menempel _ofuda_ di pintu lalu lari. Mereka berlari membelah kegelapan malam dimana jalanan sudah benar-benar sepi karena sudah lewat tengah malam.

Sampai di jalan setapak, mereka terpaku.

Jalan di hadapan mereka penuh dengan darah dan potongan tubuh manusia. Semuanya berteriak keras-keras dan berbalik. Sayangnya, mereka berbalik pun, sekumpulan _youkai_ sudah menghadang mereka.

"_Ayo ikut kami ke neraka… bersama-sama…_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SRAK!

Len terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Saat itu masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Di luar sana masih gelap dan terdengr suara lolongan anjing.

"Mimpi…"

Hening.

Beberapa saat, terdengar suara gaduh di bawah tempat tidurnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, bocah blonde itu menengok ke bawah. Merasa kesal diganggu tengah malam hingga tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak berpikir kalau _sesuatu_ di sana adalah hal yang akan membuatnya menjerit.

Hanya ada kepala yang setengahnya sudah hancur, dengan seringaian lebar.

"Kami ada untuk menemanimu... hingga kau tertidur... untuk selamanya..."

Dalam sekejap, Len melihat jendelanya yang penuh dengan bayangan dari luar dan suara yang berisik. Berusaka memecahkan jendela dari luar.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**OWARI**

Kimochi: (Dalam hal ini artinya) enaknya~

Youkai: Sebutan makhluk halus di jepang sana

Ofuda: Kertas mantra

Uhuk. Saya nggak tau ini apaan. Pokoknya saya bela-belain nonton Insidious untuk membangkitkan feel buat nulis horror ini meski jadinya malah kaya gini, errr… Hyaku Monogatari aslinya punya nama Hyaku Monogatari Kaidankai yang artinya 100 cerita seram. Tapi orang-orang cuma nyebut Hyaku Monogatari aja udah ngerti kok kalau artinya 100 cerita seram meski arti harfiahnya sendiri adalah 100 cerita.

Dan cerita soal 100 cerita yang selesai diceritakan bakal ada 100 arwah yang memenuhi ruangan itu, saya nggak tau. Cuma baca ada legenda gitu. Kalau mau membuktikan sih, ya monggo, dicoba aja XD

Oh iya, hati-hati, ya. Jangan pernah nengok ke kolong tempat tidur waktu tegah malam. Juga kalau tiba-tiba jendelamu ada yang ngetuk dari luar, abaikan saja. Jangan dilihat. Ufufufu~ /ditampar/.

Saya tidak menerima flame. Namun selalu terbuka lebar untuk concrit.

Review?

July, 07th 2011

.Cake Factory.


End file.
